


I don’t care what the others say (Some things will just never go away)

by admirabletragedy



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, On the Run, no. 5, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy
Summary: Day 5 • On the RunKlaus sees his chance and he takes it; saving Vanya and going as far away from the rest of his siblings as possible. Except for Ben, of course, who’s there in spirit. (Haha get it?)
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946944
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Whumptober





	I don’t care what the others say (Some things will just never go away)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BBirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBirdy/gifts).



> Title is from the song “On the Run,” from Steven Universe
> 
> • For the wonderful @BBirdy who has me entirely too invested in Armageddon Abated 😌

  
[Fanart for BBirdy's fic "Armageddon Abated"](https://admirabletragedy.tumblr.com/post/631110678470656000/on-the-run)

* * *

Side Note: I really tried to upload the art directly onto here but it just wouldn't work, sorry! 


End file.
